


Animal

by Liv_andletdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, I'd research actual bondage before attempting anything, I'm not a member of the BDSM community so I wouldn't replicate anything you see in this fic, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: His words weren’t a command. They were a question. He was making sure she was comfortable, ready and willing for anything that would follow.“I’m yours” she sighed, eyes flicking to the leather belt in his grasp, excitement building “do with me what you will”based off of a HC from acefighter63 on Tumblr. "Zelda makes a joke about how she misses Link as a wolf, so he playfully leans VERY close to her and growls and barks lightly with a devilish smirk on his face. That’s when he finds out that Zelda’s *cough* super into it."





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> A pre-warning. This is the first time I've written something like this. Please research fully before attempting anything similar in real life and stay safe x
> 
> Enjoy the fic

Laughter rang through the air, echoing down the old stone corridors. Stifled giggles shattered the silence as the couple tried to hold back their joy. Men and women, draped in finery, stared at the two as they passed; finding the behaviour uncouth or perplexing. The couple paid them no heed, however, as they shuffled arm in arm to their room. 

Link opened the door, stepping out of the way so Zelda could enter. His eyes followed her as she moved, her hands clasped in front of her mouth to further muffle the laughter that threatened to spill from her lips. Her royal blue eyes seemed to shine with unshed tears of joy, her lips pulled into a brilliant smile. Link felt his own lips twist into a goofy grin as he let the door close behind him. 

“You’re wicked” she breathed, moving her gloved hands to rest on her cheeks 

“He deserved it” Link counterd, finally giving up in his battle against his laughter. “You gotta admit, it was funny” 

He watched as she rolled her eyes, her smile growing wider as she recalled the event. Sir Pondent, a viscount from one of the smaller noble houses, had annoyed Link during the hunt. Zelda knew not why or what the noble did, but she watched as Link had stuck his ankle out, tripping the viscount and sending him sprawling in the mud. She’d tried to hold back her laughter, but he had made such a ridiculous noise as he fell and had cause such a tremendous splatter of mud that she couldn’t quite help the loud snorting giggle that escaped her. Upon hearing her snorts Link had broken into his own fit, his chuckles echoing proudly amongst the trees. 

Even now, in the safety of her reception room, Link couldn’t hide his amusement. He wrapped his arms around his stomach as he bent over, loud bellowing laughs filling the air. Zelda pictured the way Pondent had landed, spread eagle, in the mud. His face absolutely covered in the dirt. She felt another giggle leave her lips and succumbed to the laughter, her musical laughs mixing with his. 

Zelda moved to wipe a tear from her cheek as Link moved to collapse against the chaise lounge, his own tears staining his cheeks. He went boneless, flopping against the cushions in a way that reminded the Queen of the poor Viscount, which inevitably set her off on another round of giggles. 

“Stop it” she choked out in between giggles “it’s not funny” 

Link laughed harder, his cheeks going red. He grabbed one of the pillows he’d knocked to the floor and pressed his face against it, trying to muffle the sounds. She could see his eyes, bright blue and shining, as he nodded at her, the pillow covering his mouth. She understood his silent sentiment, _It really is funny_ , he was saying. And she was loath to admit that she agreed with him. 

“What did he do?” she asked once her laughter had calmed enough to speak. “What was it that made you trip him?” Zelda stood, leaning over the back of the chaise lounge so that she could look him in the eye. He pulled the pillow down with a shrug, his cheeky smile never leaving his face. 

“He was being an ass” he said, reaching up to take one of her gloved hands in his. The soft leather felt like silk against his calloused skin. “He kept sayin’ that there’s no way you coulda hit that deer. Says Auru hit it and you took the credit” 

Zelda remembered the deer, a large stag with antlers that reached to the heavens. It was beautiful. It hadn’t taken long for a competition to break out amongst the party, Whoever could take down that deer would be acknowledged as the greatest hunter of them all. Link had sat out, preferring not to get caught up in the petty games of the nobility, and wished everyone luck. Pondent had tried and failed to get close to the beast, scaring it each time and causing it to run. Only Zelda had managed to hit it. 

“So you tripped him for me?” she asked, pulling his hand to her lips. She pressed a kiss against his knuckles as he nodded his head, trying to appear bashful. “Well, thank you. I feel less guilty for laughing now” 

“I’m happy to help” he sighed, still smiling a goofy smile. Zelda pressed another kiss to his knuckles before letting go of his hand and reaching up to remove the hat pin from her hair. Link watched as she shook her hair to let it down from it’s bun, the beautiful brown tresses cascading over her shoulders. He was struck with the sudden urge to reach out and touch it, to run his fingers through her hair. But before he could reach her she moved from his grasp, walking to place her hat on the table near the window. 

He took the time to look at her, to admire the way the early evening sunlight bathed her in a golden red glow. The soft brown cotton of her hunting dress was splattered with mud from Pondent’s fall (Link held back another laugh at the memory) and her riding boots where caked with dirt from the walk back. She pulled off her gloves, setting them down next to her hat on the table, before working to undo the buttons on her jacket. It was as she was sliding the fabric over her shoulders that Link noticed she was laughing again, small silent giggles that caused her body to shake. 

“What’s funny?” he asked, moving to sit up properly on the chaise. Zelda turned to face him, placing her jacket behind her. Her smile was like starlight as the fading sun glinted in her eyes. 

“You” she replied, leaning against the table “You’re funny. Tripping people up that are rude about me” she giggled again, playing with the cuffs of her blouse “You’re like a loyal dog sometimes” 

“I ain’t a dog” he said, pushing himself off of his seat. He heard her giggle again, happy to tease him. 

“No, you’re right I’m sorry” she looked at him, her deadly smirk caused his heart to race, his pulse jumping in his ears. “You’re a wolf” 

Zelda let herself laugh. Her smirk giving way to a genuine joyful smile as her giggles and snorts filled the room, her eyes clenched shut in her mirth. But she was alone in her laughter. Normally she would hear his loud and happy chuckles mix with hers. His deep laughs would make her feel warm and happy and yet, she noticed, she couldn’t hear him. Cracking her eyes open to make sure that he wasn’t sulking to himself, she saw him. Standing there. 

The evening sun had set a fire in his eyes. His golden hair hung over his face, he looked wild. He looked dangerous. 

“A wolf?” he asked, his voice sharp like the edge of a sword “How fitting” 

Before she had time to ponder his words he was moving. Taking slow measured steps towards her. His lips curled into a deadly grin, as he ran his tongue over his teeth. The look in his eyes froze her to the spot. Suddenly she felt like the deer, helpless, hunted, wanted. Her heart raced in her chest, her pulse thundering in her ears as he got closer and closer. The look in his eyes turned hungry, his gaze raking over her as if she were his prey. 

The air felt hot and thick as she struggled to breathe. The table began to dig into the small of her back as he closed in on her. She could hear him growl, the low sound setting a fire under her skin. He got closer, the space between their bodies shrinking with every second. His hands settled on the table beside her hips, trapping her in his arms. She couldn’t move, even if she wanted too. 

And Zelda wasn’t sure she wanted too. 

Her eyes slid shut as he moved closer. His hot breath fanned against her neck and collar, his teeth barely grazing over the flesh at her jaw. She tried not to shake as his body brushed against hers, his skin scalding her through the thick fabric of his tunic and her blouse. His lips trailed higher getting closer to her ear as she tilted her head to give him better access. 

She felt his breath against her skin, holding back a gasp as he leaned in close. His nose traced the lobe of her ear, his growl causing a shiver down her spine. The noise died in his throat, the silence setting her on edge. He let out a deep sigh and she fought to hold her body still as it shook. She was desperate for his touch.

“Woof” 

A sharp chill knocked the air from her lungs as he pulled away from her. A mischievous glint in his eye as he laughed, obviously pleased with his own little joke. Zelda felt his hands land on her shoulders as he threw his head back, his loud guffaws shattering the spell he had cast. 

“I had you going for a second there” he chuckled to himself,”You shoulda seen your face Zel...are you alright?” His laughter died down as he looked at her, her blue eyes now two shades darker, her cheeks flushed red, and her chest rising and falling with heavy laboured breaths. She seemed out of it, her gaze unfocused as she gripped the edge of the table hard enough to turn her knuckles white. 

Her ears twitched at the question. Her eyes locking with his as he ran his hand over her arm. 

“I’m sorry what did you say?” she asked, her voice low and husky and bordering on wanting. Link shook the thought from his mind. _Surely she’s not… I mean she looks… she’s not,_ There was no way she was thinking what he thought she was thinking. 

“Uh… are you okay?” Link swallowed catching her gaze again. _Did she just… did she just look at my lips? No I’m thinking things,_ Link found his own gaze drawn to her lips, watching as her tongue darted out to wet them slightly. He felt his ears and cheeks heat up in a blush as he tried to keep his thoughts clean. 

_Maybe I went too far?_

“I’m great” she murmured, seemingly breaking out of her trance. She cast a glance over the room, avoiding him as much as she could. “I’m perfectly fine, I should probably go and get ready for dinner” and with that she was gone, slipping out of his reach and heading for the door to the dressing room. 

Link watched her walk away, trying not to focus on the way her hips swayed as she moved. So distracted was he with his own thoughts that he almost didn’t hear her voice reminding him that they were having venison for dinner. 

_Ah yes,_ he thought to himself, _dinner. How could I ever forget?_

<><><>

Dinner was a tedious, exhausting, affair. 

Link spent the entire meal listening to members of the nobility drone on and on about the day’s hunt. They focused on Zelda’s success and how delicious the meal in front of them was, they lavished compliments on each other and bragged about their own talents. The only saving grace was that Pondent was sitting at the other end of the table looking sheepish as he pushed his salad around. 

That and Zelda was sitting next to him. 

_But then again,_ Link pondered, his mind flashing back to the almost wanting gleam in her eyes, _is that a blessing or a curse?_

When she’d waltzed into the room, black silk hanging deliciously over her body and diamonds wrapped around her wrists and neck, he’d felt all the air leave his lungs. The room had fallen silent, jaws collectively dropping at the sight of her. Her long brown hair tied up in an intricate bun at the back of her neck, showing off her collar and causing Link’s blood to race. 

Then she’d smiled at him. Just a small quirk of the lips but it was enough to set his mind reeling back to the teasing in the lounge. The way she’d shaken under his touch haunted him. Every time she shivered from the cold he couldn’t help but imagine her stretched out beneath him, his name spilling from her lips in pleasured gasps. 

It was making dinner quite difficult to focus on. 

As the evening dragged Link found it increasingly difficult to keep his thoughts clean. Every movement she made, every laugh that left her lips, reminded him of how agonisingly close he was to her. How, if he wanted and if she’d let him, he could reach beneath the table and run his fingers over her thigh. The idea of teasing her causing a flush to rise over his neck. 

It was almost a blessing when Zelda declared that she was done with the meal and would be retiring to bed. 

Almost. 

As usual Link got up to pull her seat out, offering his hand to her as any proper gentleman should. The feel of her gloved hand in his, the silk pressing against his skin, was enough to send a fresh wave of dangerous ideas flooding his mind. Nodding to the men and women at the table he led his Queen from the room. 

The walk back was silent. Zelda’s hand in the crook of his elbow, and the sound of silk skirts rustling with every step, were the only signs that she was with him. She seemed lost in her own world, her cheeks and neck flushed a slight pink from the wine they had shared. 

“You okay?” he asked, breaking her from her reverie. She turned her head to look at him, her eyes still holding that far away twinkle. He tried not to focus on how soft her lips looked, or how close she was. He could lean in and steal a kiss if he wished. 

“Mm-hm” she hummed, her eyes seeming to trace over every line of his face before she turned her gaze forward once more. Link wondered if it was a trick of the light, but her cheeks seemed to pinken slightly, her breathing getting heavier. 

He felt frustrated. He’d battled demons and goblins, faced spirits of light and ancient fairies, but it was the subtle changes in his Queen that caused him to become incomprehensibly incompetent. How in Hyrule could the colour of her cheeks or the heaviness of her breath cause him to lose all faculties? How could one gentle sigh from her turn him from proud knight, to hungry animal!?

He needed to do something about this. 

As they neared the door he let her hand fall from his elbow, moving to push the old wood out of the way. Zelda passed by him, the scent of her perfume clouding his senses further. He could feel the warmth of her body as she brushed against him, the fire in his veins igniting tenfold. 

He let the door slam shut. The heavy wooden bang echoed through the room, startling Zelda a little. She’d been lost in her own thoughts, thoughts of Link and wolves, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her flush against a warm body. 

“Link” she breathed, feeling his hands trail over her hips, his hot breath fanning over the back of her neck. Zelda felt the air in her lungs leave her as he trailed his tongue over the join where skin met diamonds. His hands held her still, her arms hanging by her side. 

“You were teasing at dinner” he murmured nipping the nape of her neck lightly. He felt her shiver in his arms, the sensation causing an unmistakable thrill to run through his veins. He moved a hand to her waist, holding her tightly against him as he began to trace kisses over her bare shoulder. She let out a soft whine, feeling him ready and pressed against her. 

“Call it payback” she sighed, her hand moving to cover his at her waist. “Payback for you teasing me earlier” She could feel his smile against her skin. Her eyes shut as he slowly turned his head, his breath heavy with wanting. He pressed a kiss to the spot under her ear, relishing in the gasp that escaped her. 

“You liked that” he said. It wasn’t a question, but a statement. He knew her, she realized, he’d sussed her out from the second she walked into the dining room. “You like this” he bit her neck softly, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to cause her to cry out. 

She choked back a cry, his fingertips trailing distracting circles over body. She was shaking now, she knew it, but as he continued to press lingering kisses to her neck she couldn’t find it in herself to be ashamed. He was right. She liked this. 

“Yes” she breathed, her voice coming out as nothing but a whisper. She felt him grind against her, his hand at her hip gripping through her layers of skirts. Her other hand moved to hold the back of his head, a soft groan leaving his throat at the feel of silk against his scalp. 

He moaned her name like a prayer, his voice rough and deep. “Do you want this?” he asked, fingertips pressing against her, body flush with hers. He could feel her every movement, her every breath. She nodded her head, her voice failing her as she pushed back against him. 

“I need this” she whispered, turning her head towards his. Her face was flushed, her mouth hanging open as she panted slightly. Her eyes opened to search his, her need for him, for this, displayed proudly in violet blue. He leaned his head to capture her lips in a kiss, swallowing the noises she made. She felt his tongue slide against hers, a breathless moan building in her chest. She pulled away panting, her hand pulling on his hair as he trailed burning kisses over her jaw. “I need you” 

Link groaned roughly. His hand leaving her hip to reach for the small knife he kept in his boot. He pulled away from her slightly, the rush of cold air making her shake. She felt him slide the blade under the lacing of her dress, his lips latching onto the back of her neck. She felt him pull and suddenly the dress was loose, black silk falling down her body like a waterfall. 

“I liked that dress” she chided him, hands helping to remove the garment from her body 

“I’ll buy ya a new one” was his response as he pulled her close to him again. She could feel him better now, still fully dressed against her barely clothed body. All that separated her from him was her thin petticoat and stays. Rough hands began tugging at the ties at her hips, desperate to rid her of the simple underskirt. He needed to feel more of her, wanted to make her beg and cry with ecstasy. 

Getting frustrated with the ties, Link took the fabric in his hands and pulled, tearing the petticoat all down the side. Zelda gasped, hands flying to the torn fabric as he pulled it from her body. She watched as he threw the ruined skirt across the room, eyes following it as it landed in a puddle beside the chaise lounge. 

Zelda could feel his grin at her back, his hands gripping her hips almost possessively. His smile felt dangerous in a way that excited her, setting her heart pounding against her ribs. 

“Go sit down” he said, hands leaving her body. She felt an emptiness at their absence, biting back a whine. She did as she was told, shaking legs carrying her to the chaise. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her every step, she swayed her hips a little to tease him. Looking over her shoulder she saw him, eyes blown with lust as he traced the shape of her body. She took pride in the fact that he was affected just as much as she was. Taking a seat on the edge of the chaise she gazed at him with expectant eyes, waiting for his next instruction. 

“Take off your gloves” he told her, walking over to where she was perched, “I want to feel your hands” 

Zelda bit down on the fabric at her finger, pulling the silk from her arm with her teeth before repeating the action on the other hand. He came to kneeling in front of her, fingers just grazing over her knees covered in stockings. 

“Hair” he commanded, his touch trailing down to her ankles and her slippers. Zelda did as she was told, pulling her hair from it’s elaborate updo. The golden brown curls fell over her shoulders in waves. Link could feel his heart stop at the sight as she gazed at him. Her mouth hanging open, waiting for his next move. He tugged her slippers from her feet, throwing them carelessly across the room before gripping her thighs in his hands. She let out a whimper, begging him to touch her, to hold her. 

Link found the hem of her stockings, slipping his fingers under he began to tug them down, agonisingly slowly. He could feel her shake beneath him as he pulled the stockings over her ankles, throwing them over his shoulder the same way as the slippers. 

“Please Link” she sighed, her hands fisting in the pillows behind her “please don’t tease me” 

“Patience love” he breathed, leaning in to nip and suckle at her collar. One of his hands came up to hold her back, fingers trailing over the lacing to her stays, the other settled at the top of her thigh, his thumb agonisingly close to where she needed him. 

He continued his maddening torture, his thumb tracing circles over her inner thigh, getting closer and closer with each second. The half promise that he would end her torment was broken each time he pulled his hand back. She bit back an agonized moan when he did it for the third time, frustration mounting at the unfairness of it all. He wasn’t even undressed yet! 

She felt her stays go loose, the lacing at the back undone by Link’s skilled hand. He pulled the garment off of her, pressing kisses over the once hidden flesh. She tried to hold back a moan as he took a nipple in his mouth, tongue and teeth teasing her till it stood erect. Obviously pleased with himself, Link repeated the action to the other breast. Both of his hands slid down to her thighs, pushing them apart as he left her breasts to trail kisses down her body. 

Zelda felt her arms go weak when she realized where he was headed. Her knuckles going white from how hard she was clenching the pillows in her grasp. 

“Lie down” he told her, his voice thick and dark and dangerous. She caught his eye and her heart started pounding. He had the eyes of a wolf, a wild animal sizing up its prey before it attacked. 

Zelda lay back, biting her tongue as he pressed kisses over her thighs. She could feel his hands move her legs to rest on his shoulders, opening her thighs so he could kneel between them more easily. He trailed his tongue dangerously close to where she ached for him, a long needy whine escaping her lips. 

“Please Link” she panted “I can’t take it anymore” 

She felt him groan against her leg, the low vibrations of his voice doing nothing to help with her predicament. He pressed one last searing kiss where her thigh met her hip, his breath hot and teasing against her skin 

“As you wish, my Queen” 

Zelda could not hold back the moan that left her as he kissed her, his tongue teasing her. She threaded her fingers through his hair, her nails scratching his scalp as he let out a delicious gasp against her. She held him closer, body arching to his touch. 

He held her on the edge of ecstacy. His hands gripping her thighs hard enough to leave bruises as she tugged and pulled on his hair. Link picked up the pace, taking her clit between his lips and teasing her, flicking his tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“More” she choked out, her her knuckles turning white as she held him to her “More please Link I need more” 

One of his hands left her thigh, fingers moving to caress and stroke her center. Zelda drew her hand to her breast, squeezing and massaging in time with his maddening thrusts, desperate for some kind of release. Her hips jerked involuntarily as he added another finger, her wetness soaking his hand. 

“Fuck me” she begged, pinching her nipple as he teased her body. “Please Link, please” Her ankles dug into his shoulders through the fine fabric of his tunic. He could feel her getting close, her breath becoming shallow, her moans rising in pitch. He could almost taste her release on his tongue. 

Zelda’s hips jerked again, chasing the friction, working for her release. She was almost there, her body shaking with each lick of his tongue, each thrust of his fingers causing her to see white. She was so close. 

Link pulled away from her. Her legs dropping off of his shoulders and he sat back on his ankles. Her hand fell from his hair, and a tortured groan left her lips. Link looked at her spread out on the chaise lounge in front of him, open and wanting and reduced to whines and begs. 

“Why did you stop?” she asked, his heart almost breaking at the emotion in her voice. His hands were still on her, fingers tracing circles over her skin as she shivered. “I was so close, why did you stop?” 

Link gave no answer, his eyes only tracing the way the light from the candles cast her skin in a golden glow. _She looks like a Goddess,_ he thought, pride welling up in his chest. 

His silence frustrated Zelda. The Queen watched as he gazed at her, his eyes hungry in the candle light. He didn’t move. He didn’t speak. _Fine,_ Zelda huffed, running her hand down over her stomach, _If he won’t finish this I will._

Link moved like lightning. His hands left her thighs to grasp her wrists, pinning her hands next to her head as he leaned over her. The look in his eyes was predatory and obsessive. She felt her heart pound in her ribs as he pressed a kiss to her sternum. 

“I didn’t say you could finish” he growled. Zelda tried to tug her wrists free from his hold. He tilted his head up to look at her, eyes flashing with danger. She immediately stopped struggling succumbing to him, letting him press her wrists into the cushions. “I decide when you cum Zelda”

And with that he stood, hands leaving her wrists to unbuckle the belt from around his waist. She stayed still, waiting for his next move. Her heart thundered in her chest, fire rushing through her veins. The man before her, looking like an angel from hell. He folded his belt, tapping the hard leather against his finger tips. 

“Submit yourself to me Zelda” he growled, taking a step towards her, looming over her prone form. A part of her wanted to tease, to fight back against his game, to ask what would happen if she didn’t just to goad him on, to see what he’d do. He’d never hurt her, she knew this, he’d never push her past anything she was comfortable with. At the first sign of distress he’d stop, he’d drop the game. She knew, he didn’t need to say it. 

His words weren’t a command. They were a question. He was making sure she was comfortable, ready and willing for anything that would follow. 

“I’m yours” she sighed, eyes flicking to the leather belt in his grasp, excitement building “do with me what you will”

Link’s smirk was deadly, his eyes never leaving hers as he stripped himself of his tunic and undershirt. He flicked his wrist forward, motioning for her to sit up. She did as she was told, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. She loved the way he looked, the flames shining over his muscles, shadows picking out the raised scars. He looked like he was sculpted from marble, a minor deity of some kind. 

“Hold out your wrists” he commanded taking a step forwards. Zelda wanted to touch him, to feel him shiver beneath her fingertips, but she restrained herself. _He’ll let me play_ , she told herself, watching as he wrapped the belt around her wrists, _When the time is right._ Link gave a sharp tug to the leather, happy that she wouldn’t be able to slip out of it. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the top of her cheek. 

“If you want this off just tell me okay” he whispered, fingers stroking where skin met leather, “if it begins to hurt just let me know and I’ll loosen it” Zelda felt her heart skip a beat. His kindness showing through despite the game they played. She turned her head, lips barely brushing against his. 

“I love you” she murmured, just loud enough for him to hear. She could see his cheeks darken slightly in a blush as leaned in. A hand came to hold the back of her head as he kissed her, all tongue and teeth. Filthy and wanting. 

He was panting as he pulled away, his lips bruised from the force of their kiss. His hand left her head, fingers dipping in between the leather of her restraint and the skin of her wrist. He tugged, pulling her forward, forcing her to stand. Her legs shook but she took comfort knowing that he wouldn’t let her fall. 

He pulled her forward so she stood flush against him, her body leaning against his. Link wrapped his arms around her, his hands pressing into the skin at her hips. She felt herself go breathless as he leaned in, hot air fanning over the skin at her collar. Her hands, still bound, were unable to pull him closer. 

“I love you too” he growled, his voice causing a rush of heat to flood her body. She squeezed her thighs together, desperate for any friction, for any release. Links hands dug into her hips, stilling her movement. She whined softly in frustration, blue eyes begging him to touch her. 

He pulled away from her, a hand moving to hold the leather at her wrists. His eyes shone with a hunger she’d never seen in him before as he pulled her towards their bedroom. She followed him, stepping over the ruined fabric of her petticoat and dress, thrown haphazardly over the floor. Excitement built in her chest as he pushed open the door to the bedroom, leading her through it with a wink. 

He led her to the bed, making her kneel in the center of the mattress. The cool covers stung her heated skin causing a shiver to race up her spine. She watched as he stood, his eyes tracing hungrily over her body, deciding what to do with her. He kicked off his boots and moved to sit behind her on the bed, his hands running down her spine. Zelda let out a gasp as he moved to wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her back against him. 

“Spread your legs” he growled, his hands moving to grip her thighs. She felt a wave of heat rush through her veins as he moved his hands to stroke the inside of her thighs. Zelda moved her legs so that her calves were pressed against the outside of his knees, his hands trailed higher, fingernails dragging over her skin. She couldn’t help the shuddering gasp the left her lips. 

“You want this?” he asked, voice low and deep. He pressed a kiss below her ear and she wished her hands were free so that she could run her fingers through his hair. 

“Y-yes” she whispered, breath hitching as his hand trailed over her clit. He teased her gently, barely touching her. Zelda dug her fingers into the leather around her wrist. She needed more. 

She pressed against him, feeling him hard and hot against her lower back. He still had his breeches on, the fabric rubbing against him as she moved. Link groaned, rubbing her clit faster, harder. She cried out as he played with her, moving in time with his fingers. His other hand came up to fondle her breast, pinching her nipples. 

“Fuck!” she cried, her hands straining against the leather. She was at his mercy, his touch driving her mad. 

Link bit his lip to keep from groaning. Even with her hands tied she could still control him, His Queen. When she had started moving against him, rubbing up against his length it had taken everything in his power not to take her then and there. She felt incredible, even dulled by the thick fabric of his breeches. He thought he’d be able to hold out, to focus on her pleasure over his. 

But then she started begging. 

He moved his hand from her breast, fingers trailing over her stomach till he reached her center. She was already so sensitive to his touch, hot and wet and waiting for him. He buried his face in her neck to keep from moaning as his hands explored. 

Her hips jerked forward as his fingers slid inside her. She shook and cried, moving against his hand, the need for release over taking her once again. His other hand played with her clit, slow teasing circles causing her eyes to clench shut. It was almost agony, her breathing becoming shallow pants, her moans ringing in his ears. 

“Please please please” the word became a mantra as he brought her to the edge once more. 

His hand left her clit, desperately tugging at the diamond necklace around her throat. She felt him pull, the clasp breaking as it was torn from her neck. Before she had time to mourn the loss of her jewellery she felt him behind her. His mouth pressed against the newly exposed flesh, his teeth digging into her skin as he bit her throat. 

Her vision went white, an incredible wave of pleasure washed over her as her climax hit. Link soothed his tongue over her neck, his hand slowing down, drawing out her orgasm. She rocked against him, hips jerking with each aftershock. Zelda let out a shuddering breath as she collapsed against him, desperate to wrap him in her arms. 

“You okay?” he asked, hands wrapping around her waist. Zelda nodded, leaning her head back against Link’s shoulder. She pressed a kiss to his neck, feeling his pulse race beneath her touch. Leaning back she felt him, still hard and wanting, pressed against her back. 

Smiling to herself she ground against him, delighting in the groan that left his lips. His hands squeezed her waist as he pressed against her. 

“You want more?” He breathed, nipping her shoulder gently. 

“Yes” she breathed. Hands and fingers weren’t enough, she needed him. All of him. 

His hands left her side, moving to lean her over so that her shoulders were resting on the mattress. Her arms, still bound, were stretched out under her between her legs. Open and vulnerable. His hands ran over her spine, counting the little bumps and ridges of her bones. Zelda shivered under his touch, her hands fisting in the sheets. 

His hands left her for a few seconds to undo his breeches and tug them out of the way. Giving himself a few quick strokes he positioned himself at her center, sliding in till his hips were pressed flush against her. He gave her a few seconds to adjust before slowly pulling back, listening to her whine. She felt his hands grip her hips as he thrust, pleasured groans filling the air as he lost himself in her.

“You’re so wet” he growled, rolling his hips in a teasing thrust, “gods you’re so fucking hot” 

Zelda bit back a moan as he slammed into her, taking her, fucking her hard into the mattress. She loved this, she wanted this. She’d spent months dreaming about what it would be like to have him this way, to surrender all control and just let herself succumb to him. 

The room filled with the sounds of their cries. Zelda’s moans and begs muffled by the sheets as they moved together, losing themselves in the feel of each other. Link drove himself into her heat, her slick wet skin like silk against his. She felt so good, this new angle causing the blood to race in his veins. All he could focus on was her, her cries, her begs, the way she moved her hips against him, desperate to feel him deeper. He reached a hand around to play with her clit, hearing her gasp as he teased. It was almost too much, he could feel himself slipping, a pleasant tightness in his belly getting stronger with each thrust. He was so close, he could feel it. She could feel his thrusts falter as he chased his release, his hand on her hip gripping her skin. He was desperate, made mad with wanting, with his need for her. 

She needed to touch him. Her hands twisted in their restraint, the leather digging into her wrist and she struggled to free herself. She wanted to feel him shake under her fingers as he reached his climax, she needed to run her fingers through his hair and pull as they moved together. 

“Link” she cried, her chest tight as she pulled at the belt “untie, please” 

Getting her message Link moved, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her up till her back rested against him. His hands were at her wrists in a flash, expertly unbuckling the leather, finally freeing her. She watched as he threw the belt across the room, his fingers massaging and soothing the skin at her wrists. He trailed gentle kisses over her shoulder and neck, a silent question as his hands moved to hold hers. 

Are you okay? Do you want to keep going? 

Zelda jerked her hips, still connected with him. He let out a strangled groan as she moved with him, her hand leaving his to pull at his hair. She could feel him gasp as her fingers dragged over his scalp, a shiver running down his spine. 

“Turn around” he murmured, pulling away from her, shifting to sit back on the bed. He pulled his breeches off the rest of the way, throwing them in the same direction as his belt. 

Zelda turned to look over her shoulder at him, his cheeks were flushed red and his hair was a mess from where she’d run her fingers through it. Golden strands sticking up in all directions. A cheeky grin that promised mischief was plastered on his face, and his eyes shone with love for her. He leaned back on his hands, gazing at her as she crawled over to him. Her hands found his shoulders as she swung her leg over his hips, moving to straddle his lap. 

She relished in the feel of his skin against her hands, her fingers tracing over the raised scars that littered his body. She leaned down, hearing him hum as she trailed her lips over a particularly harrowing mark. It stretched over his bicep, a run in with a redead he’d said. She felt his breath hitch as she ran her tongue over the mark, her hand holding the back of his neck. 

Zelda took him in her hand, happy to be able to touch him as she couldn’t before, and slowly sank down onto his lap. Her eyes locked on his, her hands holding his jaw as she rolled her hips. His mouth hung open, heavy pants and moans leaving his lips as she rocked with him. 

Link’s hand found the small of her back as he thrust up into her. She gasped, her hands sliding into his hair, pulling him in close as she kissed him. He swallowed her moans as he continued to move beneath her, her breasts grazing his chest with each roll oh her hips. Her arms wrapped around him, fingernails dragging against his skin leaving red marks over his back. The sting of pain contrasting beautifully with the pleasure they both felt. 

Link ripped himself away from her lips, trailing nips and kisses over her jaw. He took one of her hands from his back, pulling her fingers down between them till they brushed against her clit. Zelda cried out, body arching against his. 

“Touch yourself for me Zelda” he growled, his voice deep and dangerous in her ear “I want to hear you, I want to see you come undone” 

Zelda did as she was told, her fingers working in time with his thrusts. She couldn’t hold back her cries as pleasure washed over her, _Yes yes yes! More! please more!,_

“That’s it” he coaxed, his hand leaving hers to squeeze her ass, “that’s it, just like that” 

His eyes found hers, dark blue and blown with lust. She looked so beautiful on top of him. Her hair, messed up from his touch, fell over her shoulder. Her neck was littered with bite marks and hickies. A possessive feeling welled up in his chest as he looked at the bruises, feeling oddly proud of himself for leaving his marks on her. Her hand worked feverishly between them as her mouth hung open, pleasured squeaks and gasps leaving kiss bruised lips. 

Her breathing got shorter, her cires more high pitched. She was close. 

Zelda pushed her body closer to his, “Please” she begged “please Link. I-I need...” 

“Cum for me” he growled, thrusting deeper, harder. “Cum for me Zelda” 

He watched as she exploded, her body tensing as waves of pleasure washed over her. She threw her head back as her vision went white. Tears running down her cheeks as she moved rolled against him, drawing out her orgasm. Link kissed her cheek, murmuring sweet nothings against her skin as each little aftershock took her. 

She recovered quickly, pulling his hips roughly against hers. She could feel him shake, his own climax near. Her fingers dug into his hips, her nails leaving crescent moons over his his skin. He groaned at the pain, bucking his hips, desperate for release. 

Zelda leaned in, nibbling his ear as he thrust and bucked into her. He could feel her breath against his skin, smell her perfume mixed with the scent of their love making. 

“Please” she sighed “cum for me” 

Link came undone at her words, his hips snapping up as his orgasm hit him. Pleasure rolling through his body. His arms wrapped around her, holding her against him as he rode out his aftershocks. Zelda found his lips with her own, meeting him in a filthy kiss. Teeth clicked together as she teased his mouth with her tongue, hearing him moan softly as his climax faded. 

He fell backwards, pulling her on top of him as he settled against the pillows. Her chest heaving against his as she continued to kiss him, to caress him. He pulled out of her, the couple trying desperately to catch their breath. They shifted to lie on their sides, legs tangled together as they faced each other. Zelda ran her hands over his back, soothing the angry red welts she had left. Link cupped her cheek, his thumb wiping the tears from her skin. His eyes held a look of worry which she quickly dispelled, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“Happy tears” she whispered feeling him smile against her lips. 

They were quiet for a moment, just catching their breath in the warm air of their room. Link buried his nose in her hair, pressing a faint kiss to the crown of her head. He felt her sigh next to him, completely content. He was close to nodding off when her voice broke the silence, small and quiet. 

“Thank you” 

“What for?” 

“For this” she ran a hand over his spine, her lips pressing a gentle kiss to his collar. “For all of this” She saw him blush, cheeks and ears going red. He pressed a kiss to her temple, his pulse jumping as she shifted against him. 

“Would you like me to be like that more often?” he asked, his hands trailing down to rest on her hips, his thumb running over the light bruises left there. He felt her nod, her smile pressed against his collar. He felt her hand leave his back, fingers trailing through the hair at the back of his neck. 

Zelda moved her leg to settle on his hip. She felt him gasp as she took the skin of his throat in her teeth. He swallowed heavily, his hand moving to squeeze her ass. 

“I’d like you to be like that now” she murmured, rolling her hips against his steadily hardening length. Link held back a groan feeling how wet she was already. Stifling a smirk he rolled them over, trapping her beneath him as he pinned her hands to the mattress above her head. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her smile wide and beautiful as he leaned in to kiss her. 

“You ready for round 2?” he asked, lips dropping to press a searing kiss against her throat. 

“Ready when you are, My love”

The End


End file.
